Multi Strike
The power to enhance physical attacks by repeating the same attack. Technique of Enhanced Combat. Advanced version of Multi-Hit Strike. Also Called * Multiple Attack * Rapid-Fire Fisticuffs Capabilities The user can generate multiple attacks repeatedly/numerous times and the enemy has no way of defending against the attacks, from any direction. Associations * Afterimage Creation * Bullet Hell * Enhanced Combat * Enhanced Speed * Flash Step * Replication * Speed Combat/Speed Strike/Speed Mode * Special Attacks * Weapon Proficiency Limitations * Many defensive powers can decrease the effectiveness of this ability and some, especially Absolute Defense, could block it entirely. *If the user's opponent also has Multi Strike to a similar degree they can counter their blows. ** Similarly, if they have a greater degree of Multi Strike they can overpower the user. *Aim Dodging *Intangibility *May be tiring. *Opponents with Enhanced Speed/Enhanced Reflexes may be able to evade/counter. Known Users See Also: Rapid-Fire Fisticuffs. Cartoons/Comics Manga/Anime Gallery Cartoons/Comics Speed Strikes by Impulse.jpeg|Impulse (DC Comics) Superman Rapid Fire.gif|Superman (DC Comics) strikes Darkseid in the face with rapid punches. Multi-strike Kim Possible.gif|The battlesuit allows Kim (Kim Possible) to multiple strike. Spiderman vs Superman.jpg|Spider-Man (Marvel Comics) rapidly pummeling Superman to little effect. Speed Combat by Spider-Man (2).jpg|Spider-Man vs. the Kingpin (Marvel Comics) Sandy_beats_up_Patrick.png|Sandy Cheeks (SpongeBob SquarePants) beats up Patrick Star with a rapid flurry of punches and kneeing. Garnet_vs_water_garnet11.gif|Garnet (Steven Universe) can perform multiple punches with her gauntlets at fast speed. Movies Dash Parr Crazy Punch.gif|Dash Parr (The Incredibles) Subway_Fight_Lightning_Punches.png|Agent Smith (The Matrix) punches Neo several times at lightning speed. Manga/Anime Shishimaru.jpg|Shishimaru Tsurugi (Akatsuki Otokojuku) launching a flurry of kicks. Multi Strikes by Mozgus.JPG|Father Mozgus (Berserk) pummeling Guts with his God's Thousand-Strike Cannon. Grimmjow_Punching_Ichigo.gif|Grimmjow (Bleach) launching a barrage of punches at Ichigo. Centurion.gif|Wonderweiss Margela (Bleach) can generate a hundred arms which he can used to attack enemies with devastating barrage of punches. SandbagBeat.gif|Kensei Muguruma's (Bleach) barrage of extremely fast of punches. Senmaioroshi.gif|Lisa Yadomaru (Bleach) shredding enemy with a rapid barrage of sword slashes. Genaha_Rush.jpeg|Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo (Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo) uses the Genaha Rush in his Shinsetsu form dealing a massive amount of punches before a finishing one. Alphamon.jpg|Alphamon (Digimon) can use its signature "Alpha InForce" to repeat any attack it lands a countless amount of times in a single instant. Gian Infinite Slapping.gif|Takeshi Goda (Doraemon) can perform a fast barrage of powerful palm thrusts with his Infinite Slapping to defeat an alien. 8Arms.png|Using the Hasshu-ken technique, King Chappa (Dragon Ball) moves his arms at such speed that he appears to have eight of them, allowing him to attack with much greater speed and efficiency. Jackie_Chun's_Afterimage_Strike.png|Jackie Chun (Dragon Ball) using the Afterimage Strike to create multiple speed clones to attack Tenshinhan in eight directions. Tien Shinhan's Strikes.gif|Tien Shinhan (Dragon Ball) Son Goku's Hasshu-ken.gif|Son Goku (Dragon Ball) copies the Hasshu-ken and overwhelms Ten Shinhan… Goku Rapid Fist.gif|… and rapidly strikes Vegeta with a single arm. Su_Roas_-_Yacchaina_Fist_1.png|Su Roas (Dragon Ball Super) performing her Yacchaina Fist. Jiren_Infinity_Rush.gif|Using his Infinity Rush, Jiren (Dragon Ball Super) lands a flurry of blows so fast, it seems like he's not moving at all. File:Kenshiro_Hokuto_Hundred_Crack_Fist.gif|Kenshiro (Fist of the North Star) using the Hokuto Hundred Crack Fist to land up to 100 punches in a matter of seconds, causing the opponent to physically explode. Jonathan Joestar (JoJos Bizarre Adventure 1) Overdrive.gif|Jonathan Joestar (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Part I Phantom Blood) unleashing his signature ability, Sunlight Yellow Overdrive on Blueford/Bruford. Star Platinum (JoJo part 3) Starplat.gif|Jotaro Kujo's (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Part III Stardust Crusaders) Stand, Star Platinum unleashing iconic barrage of ORA ORA ORA punches… Kid Jotaro (JoJo) ora pummel.gif|…demonstrating as a child on Alessi's face… Star Platinum vs. The World JoJo.gif|…Star Platinum Vs.THE WORLD. File:Silver_Chariot_(JoJo)_kill_J_Gail_Centerfold.gif|Jean Pierre Polenraff (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Part III Stardust Crusaders) finishes off J. Gail/Centerfold. Crazy Diamond's DORADORA.gif|Josuke Higashikata's (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Part IV Diamonds are Unbreakable) Crazy Diamond’s DORA DORA DORA. File:Gold_Experience_(JoJo)_muda_pummel.gif|Giorno Giovanna's (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Part V: Golden Wind/Vento Aureo) Gold Experience's MUDA MUDA, much like his father DIO Brando. Sticky Fingers' Arrivederci.gif|Bruno Bucciarati's (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Part V Golden Wind/Vento Aureo) Stand, Sticky Fingers. Hsd.jpg|God Fist's (Kenichi History's Strongest Disciple) techniques are advanced enough that his attacks come from multiple directions. Morgiana Fisticuffs.gif|Morgiana (Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic) demonstrates. Morning_Peacock.png|Might Guy (Naruto) using Morning Peacock, punching Kisame at such rapid speed that flames are created from sheer friction. Evening_Elephant.png|Might Guy (Naruto) using Evening Elephant to punch five times at tremendous speed and force, each one progressively stronger, creating vacuums of devastating damage. Sage Art Wood Release- True Several Thousand Hands.jpg|Hashirama Senju (Naruto) with his Sage Art Wood Release: True Several Thousand Hands can use it's ludicrous number of hands to hit the Susanoo armored Kurama and even break it's armor. File:Katakuri_Gatling_(One_Piece).gif|Charlotte Katakuri (One Piece) mimicking Monkey D. Luffy's Jet Gatling. Chinjao Kick.jpeg|Chinjao (One Piece) is able to kick and punch at speeds that rival Monkey D. Luffy’s own. Franky Iron Boxing.gif|Franky (One Piece) punches at high speed with Iron Boxing. Gomu_Gomu_no_Storm.gif|Monkey D. Luffy (One Piece) using Gomu Gomu no Storm to finish off Crocodile, … Luffy's Gomu Gomu Jet Gatling.gif|…Gear Second's Gomu Gomu no Jet Gatling to break through Rob Lucci's Tekkai/Iron Body, … ElephantGatling566.gif|… and using Gomu Gomu no Elephant Gatling to defeat Hody Jones and shatter the Noah. One-Punch Man v2-045.jpg|Genos (One-Punch Man) using Machine Gun Blows against Carnage Kabuto. Saitama's Consecutive Normal Punch.gif|Saitama (One-Punch Man) using Normal Consecutive Punches during his fight with Boros. Tsukune_Speed_Smash.png|Using Speed Smash, Tsukune Aono (Rosario + Vampire) strikes Kuyou with rapid fire punches. Starburst_Stream.gif|Kirito (Sword Art Online) performing the Starburst Stream. Jibanyan (Yo-kai Watch) Paws of Fury.png|Jibanyan (Yo-kai Watch) using the Paws of Fury. Ou Hon's Multi Strike Thrusts Kingdom.png|Skilled masters of the art of Qiang like Ou Hon of the of the Gyoku Hou Unit, (Kingdom) can deliver high speed and almost blinding spear thrusts… Enhanced Polearm Proficiency by Earl Shi 2.PNG|…Earl Shi of the Wei Fire Dragons mastery of the spear was so great that he could deal multiple blows to the point his enemies were incapable of noticing that they've been struck… Ou Hon's Dragon's Nest.PNG|…and the Ryuu Sou/Dragon's Nest, being one of the many high level techniques that relies on the manipulation of the spear by its wielder to create a multi-directional attack. Yusuke's Multi Punches.gif|Yusuke Urameshi (Yu Yu Hakusho) delivering a barrage of punches on Shinobu Sensui. Video Games Joker Beatdown.gif|Batman (Batman: Arkham) rapidly pummeling the Joker. Arkham Knight Beatdown.gif|Using a Beat Down, Batman (Batman: Arkham) unleashes a rapid flurry of punches to pierce through enemy defenses. Raidou_Power_Blow.gif|Raidou (Dead or Alive) rapidly pummeling Hayate with a single arm. Kain Goes Berserk.gif|Using the Berserk Dark Gift, Kain (Legacy of Kain) can unleash a rapid flurry of strikes using either a weapon or his bare claws. Raiden_Electric_Punch.gif|Raiden (Metal Gear) attacking Senator Armstrong. Armstrong Punches.gif|Steven Armstrong (Metal Gear Rising: Revengeance) rapidly pummeling Raiden. Machamp Punch.gif|Machamp (Pokémon) can throw five hundred punches per second. Sonic Rapid-Fire.jpg|Sonic the Hedgehog (Sonic the Hedgehog) attacking Knuckles with rapid fire punches. Chunli-lightningkick-artwrk.png|Chun-Li (Street Fighter) lands multiple kicks "at the speed of lightning" using the Hyakuretsukyaku. Bowser's Rapid Fire Fisticuffs.gif|Bowser (Super Mario series) rapidly pummeling his castle. Ralf-red.gif|Ralf Jones (King of Fighter series) is best know for his multiple-strike Vulcan Punch… Ralf-kof2002-special.gif|…and he can pack it with explosion to deal even more damage. Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Combat Powers Category:Fighting Power Category:Galleries Category:Common Powers